When large-scale network systems are managed, it is conventional to use a technology that hierarchizes the operation management managers used for operation management. An example of such management used in a large-scale system environment includes operation management of a distributed computer system, such as a large-scale data center.
Peer-to-peer communication is a known example of a network communication system. Furthermore, peer-to-peer communication is also used in overlay networks, which are networks built on top of existing networks. In an overlay network, there is a known technology that detects failures and updates the overlay network's routing table.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-202461    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-053452    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-311715
If operation management managers are hierarchized in order to perform operation management on a network, such as a large-scale data center, there is a problem in that it takes a lot of time and effort to construct the configuration information and to configure the installation settings.
Typical methods used when constructing configuration information on an operation management manager include a method for automatically searching a network that is targeted for management and a method in which a configuration information definition file is additionally created and imported into a manager.
The method for automatically searching a network targeted for the management is a technology that uses a Packet Internet Groper (Ping) on an Internet Protocol (IP) address and collects information from the responding IP address by using, for example, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) or Telnet. With this method, if there is a management target device having multiple IP addresses or a management target device that does not respond to a Ping, it is difficult to collect accurate information. Consequently, with this method, information that is obtained by automatic searching needs to be manually collected by a person.
The method in which a configuration information definition file is additionally created and then imported into a manager is a method in which the configuration information definition file is created assuming that the administrator handles all the configurations, which requires a lot of work.